The Banished Shinobi
by Mythonia
Summary: Lincoln, a ninja of the leaf, is betrayed by the people she swore to protect. What happens when Lincoln is banished from her home and finds her way to the Dragon Ball Z universe? Bashing!Sakura, fem!strong!Naruto, good!Sasuke, big brother!Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

"Demon!" A voice yelled

"Lincoln! How could you? You've harmed Sasuke!" Sakura Haruno yelled in the blond's face

Sasuke Uchiha was in the hospital, healing from the wounds she had inflicted upon him during their battle. Lincoln had the same amount if not more, but due to her tenant she was not aloud to go to the hospital. Lincoln only stayed silent as her once best friend screamed at her. She walked towards the Konoha gate. She had gotten the news the moment the council had seen Sasuke. She was banished, and her heart shattered. Tsunade tried to talk them out of it, but anything she had said they ignored. Lincoln had three hours to pack everything she owned, which wasn't much. After she finished packing she made her way to the entrance of her home with Sakura screaming in her ear about how it was all her fault Sasuke got hurt. If Sasuke had just came home with her without all the fighting then none of this would have happened, but Lincoln didn't blame the Uchiha; no, she blamed the council. After all they would still find a way to banish her. She still had two hours left in Konoha. When she reached the gate the rookie 7 were there. She braced herself for the yelling and the pain. Shikamaru walked up to her. She waited for his harsh words. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. He was hugging her? Why?

"It's not your fault, Link." He whispered in her ear

Now that she looked close, all of rookie 7 had tears in their eyes, or running down their face, even Ino, a fangirl who was always on Sasuke's side.

"How could they? Those bastards!" Said blond yelled

Lincoln Uzumaki was stunned. Had they really cared for her that much? Kakashi walked up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for not being the best teacher. Thank you for putting up with me." He hoarsely whispered

Lincoln giggled with a watery smile and shook her head.

"No, you were a great teacher." Lincoln replied

She could easily tell he was smiling under his mask. She made her way towards the gate.

'Two steps left.' Lincoln thought

She turned and bowed towards the rookie 7.

"Thank you for being there for me." Lincoln said

She stood up with a large grin and tears in her eyes. She turned and took those last two steps. She heard the sobbing from Ino. The yelling from Shikamaru. She felt the angry silence from Neji and Hinata. Then the gates closed and she was on her own.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE:

"Hey Ino, Chouji, want to prank the council men and the villagers?" He asked his teammates

"Hell yeah! Let's prank Haruno too!" Ino yelled, with Chouji nodding happily

The three turned and went to make the planes, after all they had the greatest plan master, with the rest of rookie 7 following them, putting in ideas. Except for Sakura who made her way towards the hospital. Across the village at the Konoha hospital in room 232 a pair of black eyes opened in anger. He heard everything, and he was not happy about it. Not one bit.


	2. Up for Adoption

AN: Honestly I'm not sure where to go with this story, so if any of you want it you can have it. Just please let me know first! I think it would be a good idea in the hands of someone who has an idea for this story! Thanks for reading, but this story is now officially up for adoption!


	3. Hiatus (for now)

I am sorry, but due to recent happenings I may not be able to finish my stories right away. I will not abandon my stories but for now they are on hiatus. Once more I am sorry for the long wait. Thank you for following me and my stories.

~Myth


	4. This story has been taken! I think lol

It seems someone wants to take this story. To the person who is interested: you will need to make an account before you are able to take this story. You may change whatever you'd like. You also do not have to mention me at any point in time. Do, however, mention that you do not own the stories connected to this Fanfiction. Have fun and make this story popular! ^^


End file.
